sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ominous
Ominous(オミナス Ominasu), or his real name, Grey the Panther, is the main antagonist of Sonic Overload and Sonic Rectification. He is a gray and white panther with a deep-seated hatred for evil and conflict and was willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of it for good. He has the power of Morality/Empathy Energy Manipulation, the ability to warp and manipulate the morality, feelings, and intentions of both himself and others. After having a miserable life with neglectful and morally abusive parents, uncaring teachers, and cruel bullies, as well as being forced to beat up a poor new student and being sealed for 10,000 years due to misconception, he gained both a deep hatred and pity for both himself and everyone beyond the omniverse and wanted to change it for the better of everyone, including himself. Ominous is a usually calm, serious, enigmatic, and composed person with a modest and vigilant attitude. At the same time, he is also self-loathing, insecure, and pessimistic by nature due to how miserable his life was. He tries to do whatever it takes to end all evil and conflict in the omniverse and beyond to make sure that nobody has to experience any turmoil and pain that he's experienced. Concept and Creation During the development of Sonic Overload, Heroic412229 needed a villain that would stand out from most Sonic villains without being too out of place. He also needed him to be a more sympathetic and three-dimensional villain, similar to Merlina and Void. That's where Ominous came into form. Originally, his name was going to be called “Zexus” but was changed to make a more appealing feel. During the process of thinking of a backstory and design for Ominous, Heroic412229 had some suggestions but were only prototypes for Ominous. One of the concepts was that he would be the polar opposite of Sid in terms of appearance and perspective. Ominous' personality was used to show the themes of Grey and Gray Morality, Balance between Good and Evil, and Morality Kitchen Sink. He was also set up to be one of the most seriously taken, but not one of the scariest, evil or intimidating antagonists that Sonic and his friends have ever faced, despite his intentions being noble and good for everyone, including himself and his admirable traits. Ominous's personality is supposed to serious, pessimistic, and self-loathing, but never to the point of being edgy or too moody like Shadow or Zor. His personality is more down-to-earth while still being self-loathing and pessimistic. Ominous' design was made as a juxtaposition from his more complex traits and a subversion of expectations for not only his traits, but for usually villain designs in the series as well. This is one of the reasons why he was chosen as a panther in terms of species. Appearance Ominous is a gray panther with white skin and small ears with white tufts of fur in them. He also has large, blue, separated eyes. He sports a short, spiky, haircut, a black nose, and a small fang. He also has a furry white chest and a thin, long tail with little to no fur at the tip. When he's wearing his cloak, most of his face is hidden, except for his eyes, which are depicted as large, glowing, and blue to hide his identity. Attire Ominous wears a long-sleeved, dark purple cloak that is held together by a zipper that looks like a blue and red empathy sign, has long coattails that are wrapped around a white belt with a buckle that also looks like a blue and red empathy sign, and has a black japanese morality sign on the left side. He also has a white shirt underneath the hoodie. He also has white gloves with blue and red sock-like cuffs with empathy sign lines around each one. He wears light-gray pants and his socks are the same as his cuffs. His shoes are dark purple and have the same blue and red empathy sign in the front with a white stripe linning running up to the bottom of the cuff, as well as gray soles at the bottom of the shoes. Personality Unlike most villains, whose actions are driven by a lust for power, control, revenge, or destruction, Ominous is an extremist who, after seeing of the anger, greed, and torture that others have experienced, attempts to destroy all hatred, greed, fear, anger, conflict, suffering, sorrow, grief and evil in existence by any means necessary or at least the cause of all of it if necessary, even if it means using dark energy to destroy everything in existence, including himself. This, however, corrupted him into becoming cold, distant and insecure with having a deep and indescribable feeling of bitterness that leaded him into a somewhat nihilistic and untrusting side on others, including himself, as well as gave him a very cynical viewpoint of everyone, including himself, having a dark side inside each one of everyone's hearts that must be destroyed before it effects each other, themselves, or others and makes things worse. Unlike Dr. Eggman, who usually has a massive ego, Ominous is very vigilant, observant, sometimes secretive, self-conscious, pessimistic, cynical and self-doubting, as he usually tries not to believe that he is better or stronger than anyone and takes both his allies and enemies just as seriously as they do him, which is very seriously, as well as treats them like a worthy opponent. At the same time, though, he is very persistent and refuses to give up or cower down when being defeated, as he sees it as a sign of fear and torture, unless he realizes what he has done and accepts it with fortitude and guilt. He is also usually very calm, serious, composed, stoic, patient and affable, though can be distraught or disgusted. Sometimes when confronted, Ominous would try to get people to sympathize and see his perspective, only to question, call out, and even blame them when ignored, dismissed or disbelieved. Despite this, he can be very admirable, courteous, loyal, and modest, especially when seeing his friends or foes succeed in proving their true potential and he usually takes rejection with a grain of salt. He even willingly decides to give in to his friends and foes requests and help them when in distress and is a person of his word. When he fails to meet others wishes, he usually feels guilty and apologizes in return. Also unlike most villains who refuse to take their defeat(s) and get distraught when defeated, Ominous chooses to accept his fate because he realizes that he deserves it when finally realizing what he's done. His contempt for evil and torture also has leaded him into self-hatred and inner guilt to the point where he usually tries to punish himself or cause self-harm when he finally realizes that he's doing the same thing that he was trying to stop. He also tries to reject redemption or remorse when he feels that he doesn't deserve forgiveness for being just as, if not more so, evil than who he assumes to be everybody else. This is the reason why he tries to destroy himself along with the rest of existence. Despite all this, he can be at times merciful when he sees an person cowering down in fear in front of himself and others, due to his dislike for fear and torture and the fact that he doesn't want to repeat the same incident as he did to the new kid. He is also willing to save others when needed. His bitter contempt for seeing others fear him and others has even caused him to see things like friendship, materialism and retribution as a sign of threat, torture, manipulation, and selfishness, in a word, "evil" and seeing that you sometimes can't trust anyone, not even yourself; which is what he usually indicates to Sonic and his friends when confronted in battle. History Early Life As a child, Ominous was isolated. There was no one he could trust; his parents were neglectful when they weren't being verbally, morally, or physically abusive due to him being the reason for their financial debt and mostly poor state ever since after his birth. There was no one to give him a reason to think he did deserve to be loved when they called him a burden, told him he'd ruined their lives and frequently called him words like evil or heartless. At school, it was more of the same, with teachers who had no patience for the quiet, bruised child who sometimes missed classes, and bullies who sensed his insecurities and relentlessly teased him, taunted him, beat him up when they felt like it and no one was watching. Ominous hated the people in his world for the way they treated him. He hated the cruelty, couldn't imagine how someone could hurt another person, even if that person deserved it (as he sometimes thought he must). Then, one fateful day, the leader of the bullies grabbed him by the arm as he exited the schoolhouse. Instead of beating him up, which he had expected, the bully dragged him over to where the rest of the bullies stood, gathered around another boy. Ominous had seen the boy that morning, but only in passing; he was new to the school. The bully told Ominous that he had two choices: help them beat up the new kid, or take a beating in his place. Ominous couldn't believe his ears. It seemed like a nightmare, but he couldn't wake up. It was all too real. He felt sick to his stomach, but with dreamlike horror he saw himself stepping forward, taking a swing at the new kid, then another. Beyond the ringing in his ears, he could distantly hear the bullies laughing and jeering. As he walked away, there was blood on his hands, and most of it wasn't his. The worst part of it was that for a terrible moment he had reveled in it, loved the power, gloried in the fact that he was not the victim, not this time. And for that, he hated himself, now as much as he hated the rest of the world, thus thinking that his parents were right about him being evil and heartless. Everyone could be evil, would be evil, given the chance, he was sure. The world was broken, broken, and – Ominous would fix it. He resolved that, then, with the blood of a boy whose name he didn't even know on his hands and bile in his stomach, resolved that he would wipe evil out of the world. It was the desperate promise of a betrayed child, but it was something solid for him to grasp onto in an existence made up entirely of cruelly treacherous ground. He would bind himself so he could do no evil, and he would find chains strong enough to bind the totality of being, one way or another. No one could know, because they would try to stop him, everyone wanted to do evil, but in the end – Ominous would fix it. Ominous would fix it, once and for all. Ominous' New Powers After that fateful day, he was reported throughout the town for what happened to the new kid and was seen as a criminal. He decided to go into hiding, leaving behind his family and built a new home in the forest as shelter. A lot of time passes and as an adult, he would think of what ways he could use to help him fix the world. One day when he was taking a nap, he heard a loud sound from outside and went out to investigate; It turned out to a small glowing orb. Confused as to where it came from, he picks it up and it starts to transform him into the dark and powerful morality/empathy manipulating being he is now. After gaining his new powers, he decides to use them as a means to finally end all conflict and evil in his universe. After the gods saw this, they thought that he was going to use it for more nefarious purposes and decided to seal him into a frozen state at the Mystic Ruins to make sure that it didn't happen. After that, they gave him the name "Ominous" as a reminder of his seemingly heinous actions, as well as put him in legend to make sure no one ever tries to break the seal. During his seal, he was forced to watch visions of people's conflicts and lives beyond the omniverse as punishment for his seemingly heinous attempts. After seeing all of everything's problems and conflicts, as well as thinking about all of the other horrible events that happened to him, he took a long thought about what just happened and decided that, since his new powers are limited to gods in his universe, he decided to make it his goal to increase his limits to beyond omniversal in order to save not just his universe, but many others as well. Ominous' Release After 10,000 years of ageless imprisonment and seeing depressing visions, Ominous was finally released from his seemingly eternal prison by an unfamiliar figure, at least in his eyes. An egg-shaped mad-scientist named Dr.Eggman and his two robotic henchmen named Orbot and Cubot, who wanted to release him after hearing legends about him created by the same gods that imprisoned him to use his powers for their own nefarious purposes. Sonic Overload Sonic Rectification Powers and Abilities After touching through a powerful Orb unintentional given by the gods out of curiosity, Ominous has gained a certain set of powers before his imprisonment. While his powers may be limited, they are still powerful in their own right. Because of his hatred for all evil and conflict of any kind, he normally uses them for psychic and painless purposes rather than physical and painful ones Empathetic/Morality Manipulation Ominous's main ability is his ability to manipulate the morality, feelings, and intentions of both himself and others. With this ability, he can change his opponents' morality to either good, evil, or neutral. He can also view his opponents' morality to show them who they are or might be on the inside. He can even change or take away his targets' dark or light side, being able to end conflict between him and/or others when needed. He can also change the feelings and empathy of his targets to make them feel whatever he wants them to feel, whether it'd be sadness, anger, joy, etc. He can also increase or decrease his targets' emotions to make them either extreme, mild, or neutral emotions. He can also sense the emotions, and morality of others to know what they're feeling and how they behave. His morality/empathy powers can be used to take away his targets' morality and emotions as well as give them back when needed. Physical Abilities Besides his morality/empathy abilities, Ominous has some other abilities in his arsenal as well. His third most prominent ability, aside from his morality and empathy abilities, is his ability to project energy from his hands for powerful energy blasts and beams, though this also makes him fatigue if too much is used. Ominous has enhanced durability, able to withstand a large amount of damage to his body and can get back up with only a few scrapes and bruises, though he's not invincible and can get seriously injured or even killed if enough force is used against him. He also has enhanced physical strength, able to land powerful hits on his opponents when needed, though he usually chooses not to and prefers to use his other abilities to help himself and others. His powers also give him the power of flight, able to fly for long periods and distances overtime. Though he's not as fast as Sonic or Shadow at their maximum speed, he can still move and fly at incredible speeds. Aside from those abilities, Ominous has the power of teleportation, able to teleport through short or long distances, though this requires more energy than his other abilities, much like his energy projection. This can make him fatigue if he uses it too much. Ominous also has enhanced jump and quick reflexes as well, able to jump to great heights and distances along with being able to dodge oncoming obstacles that are coming at him with ease. By harnessing the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Ominous can transform into his own super form called "Perfect Ominous" which is created by the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds, due to his inner hatred and turmoil from his dark past. In this form, Ominous' abilities increase to near-godlike form, able to expand his morality and empathy abilities beyond his normal capabilities. He also has near-immeasurable speed, strength, agility, faster flight, and is nigh-invulnerable. However, it can only last as long as it has enough rings to keep it going on. It also still has some of Ominous' other weaknesses as well, such as certain beings still being immune to his powers, being able to influence or intensify his targets on a psychic scale only, etc. Weaknesses *One of Ominous' most prominent weaknesses is his self-loathing issues because of him viewing himself as just as, if not more evil, than anyone else. *Another weakness of Ominous' is his self-conscience, inner insecurity, and how he tries not to believe that he is stronger or better than anyone else as a way to prevent him from being overconfident. *Psychic Shields or Psychic Immunity can block or negate his powers of morality/emotional manipulation. *Apathetic People are immune to his powers. *Those with strong or indomitable will are nearly immune to his powers. *Those who don't have a morality side or are firmly neutral can't be affected by his powers. *Ominous needs a lot of his energy to reach his full potential. *If he absorbs too much energy, he may explode within a large scale radius. *His powers can only influence and intensify his targets on a psychic scale. *The effects can be reversed by either Ominous' choice, or by his death. *Ominous isn't immune to his own powers. *Robots and other non-living creatures or objects can't be affected by his powers because they have no souls. *Too much use of his teleportation or energy projection causes him to fatigue more than any other ability he has. Stats *Ominous can take a large amount of damage, though he can still get severely injured or even die from too much punishment. *With his energy projection and enhanced strength, Ominous can be able to deal a large amount of damage if needed, though he normally chooses not to. *Though not as fast as Sonic or Shadow, especially in their maximum speed, he's still a very fast mover, both on the ground and in mid-air during flight. *His reflexes aren't the best compared to Sonic and Shadow's reflexes, but he can still dodge obstacles when needed. *Ominous is very smart and a bit of a strategist, able to come up with plans that can be used to his advantage and tries to make sure he doesn't draw any attention to himself or his minions. Despite that, he's doesn't have as much genius-level intellect as Tails or Eggman, as shown when it took him a long time to build a complicated machine for his plan to get rid of all evil and conflict for good. *He doesn't regenerate from damage for a short while and can take longer to regenerate if too much damage is inflicted upon him. Relationships His Parents Ominous had a terrible life in the past for many reasons, one of which is his physically, morally, and emotionally abusive and neglectful parents, Ashen and Smoky the Panther. His dad, Smoky, would often spank him hard with whatever he could find that was usable, such as an actually whip, whenever Ominous did something wrong he didn't mean to do. He would try to hold back the pain as he doesn't want to make his father spank him even harder due to his crying. His mother, Ashen, would angrily and constantly call him horrible words like a burden, heartless, or evil and that he didn't deserve to be loved because of how he inadvertently ruined his life due to him being responsible for their financial debt and mostly poor state during his birth. Whenever he tries to call them out, they either tell him that there are worse people out there and that he should be lucky to have them around since they don't do things like try to kill him whenever he did something wrong, call him out for being the true abuser, or just punish him again. While he did hate the way his parents treated him, he didn't want to get revenge on them because he thought that it would prove to them that he was evil and heartless after all. The Bullies The Bullies were even worse as, everytime they sensed his insecurities, they would constantly tease him, pick on him, and even beat him up brutally whenever they felt like it. One day, while Ominous was leaving the schoolhouse on his way home, he would be dragged by the leader of said bullies and told to either beat up the new kid he saw in passing, or take the beating for him in his place. Ominous regretfully chose the former and, with tears in his eyes of guilt, beated up the kid to death while the bullies were laughing and jeering at him doing it. This cause him to hate himself just as much as he hated the cruel treatment he's been given and thought that his parents were right about him being heartless and evil. Meanwhile, the bullies tattled on him to the authorities that he killed someone and he was deemed a criminal, which caused him to run into hiding in the forest as shelter and coverage. The Gods of Morality/Empathy While Ominous was having a miserable life and was thinking of ways to fix it, The Gods of Morality/Empathy were doing their jobs by controlling morality and emotions throughout the omniverse and beyond until one of their loyal servants accidentally dropped one of the many magical orbs from the sky that landed in the forest where Ominous was hiding in for many years. When Ominous got the orb and its powers, they thought that the mortal panther was going to use it for more nefarious purposes and decided to seal him away in the Mystic Ruins before that could happen, as well as give him his nickname, Ominous. As punishment for his seemingly heinous crimes, they decided to force him to watch visions of other people's conflicts and turmoil beyond the omniverse to show him what it's like for them to deal with them. This sort of worked, but not in the way they completely intended as Ominous decided to use his newfound powers to fix and change the omniverse and beyond so that no one would have to deal with the same, if not worse turmoil that he's had to deal with. Dr. Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog Sid the Hero His Minions Ominous treats his minions with respect and honor. While he does call them his minions and does know that they might betray him someday for some reason, he does care for and love them, as well as treats them like the only friends he has, because he doesn't want to repeat the same mistakes his abusive parents made to him in the past. He also views them as his true family and they do make him only slighty disregard his beliefs, but not that much. Friends/Allies * His Minions Rivals Foes/Enemies Theme Song Ominous' theme song is Ominous. The lyrics can be shown here. His second theme is Behind Blue Eyes by The Who. You can listen to it on here His battle theme is the trans-Siberian orchestra version of Ominous. Quotes Trivia *Ominous is the second character, as well as the first villain (or anti-villain) ever created by Heroic412229. *Ominous is supposed to be a "magneto-type character" who's not wrong but goes about things the wrong way. *Ominous' real name is “Grey the Panther”. *His favorite food is Fish Curry. *Before he was developed into an anti-villain, he was a full-on villain in his debut game, Sonic Overload(Heroic412229's version). *One of Ominous' biggest fears is his fear of letting his inner evilness and sins get the best of him. **He's also afraid of the dark at times due to his imprisonment. *Ominous might have PTSD, due to his tragic past and behavior. *Ominous may represent both reformism and extremism. *Unlike other villains or characters in general in the series who think they deserve better than what happened to them, Ominous thinks that he deserves the opposite because he thinks of himself as being just as, if not more, evil than what he assumes to be everyone else in what he also assumes to be a heartless madhouse and prison of an omniverse and beyond that we all live in. Plus, he doesn’t truly understand empathy, love, or friendship the way the heroes do, thinking of it as a sign of manipulation, selfishness, threat, torture, and evil. In retrospect, he rejects redemption because he thinks he doesn’t deserve it. Gallery File:Ominous_(Hooded).png|Ominous (Hooded) File:Ominous'_Emotions.png|Ominous' Emotions Ominous (2).png|Ominous (2) Ominous' Perspective Shots - Copy.png|Ominous' Perspective Shots Sonic vs Ominous 2.png|Sonic vs Ominous Sonic vs Ominous: New and Improved.png|New and Improved: Sonic vs Ominous Category:Male Category:Males Category:Sonic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral